Polymerized composite resins are commonly used in dentistry for restoring teeth. Achieving coloration matching of the restoration material is an advantage of these materials and, typically, two or more resins of different color shades are mixed to achieve a match between the blended material and the color of the restored tooth or other teeth approximal to the restoration site.
In achieving the proper color mixture, the resins are spatulated and then light-cured. The color sample is then compared with the patient's other teeth to confirm a proper color match. The mixing process is continued by trial and error until the proper proportions of resin colors are determined. This prior art process requires various separate instruments. There are no instruments providing a structure which conveniently aids the organization and recording of the trial and error color-shade matching process.